This Ain't A Fairy Tale
by Rainbow Moonshine
Summary: couple oneshot # 5 She knew she was hurting him by leaving. He had told her many times that he loved her. She couldn't believe the sweet words he had murmured in her ears late at night. She wanted to believe he didn't care.


Oneshot # 5 I believe. I'm working on getting out No Time For Tears, and I'm going to be writing In Another Life kind of slowly. It's one where I'm kinda sorta sure of where it's going, but I don't know how it's going to get there. I just heard this song...and an INCREDIBLE idea popped into my head. So, it's a oneshot/songfic.

Disclaimer- I don't own it, but maybe I can buy the little eight year olds that danced in the Boys Are Back from the third movie!!

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known _

There she sat, looking out her bedroom window. Her bags were sitting right next to her, waiting to be picked up. She told herself to leave. She was actually mumbling obscure words to herself. _Just do it.__ He's not coming back. He's not sorry._

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around _

Finally, with not much courage, she stood up, grabbed the dark blue duffel bag, and walked out. She walked through the empty apartment. She had taken all her shelves down, sold her furniture, put her knick-knacks in boxes, and her musical trophies in the trash. She didn't care. She just needed out.

When she finally made her way to the front door, she grabbed the cold metal handle, and sighed. She hadn't wanted this. She wanted to stay, and love him. She wanted to be successful, and have a family. But, he couldn't offer that to her.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know _

They had lusted, loved, and lost each other. She couldn't count on him. She knew she couldn't. She made her way toward the gray elevator, and pressed the down button. Silently, she stood there. She door dinged, and opened. She quickly walked in, not wasting any time. The sooner the better, right? She stood in there, but the elevator came to a sudden stop. The doors opened, and there he stood. They both froze. He slowly shuffled in, and turned so that he was facing the door.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around _

He decided to speak first. "Kelsi." He stiffly divulged.

"Jason." She sighed once more.

"Where are you going?" He said, taking notice of her bag.

"Out of town." She claimed.

"For how long?" He sounded hurt. He still loved her, he wanted to be with her. He hadn't wanted his green-eyed beauty to leave. He wanted to see her round glasses, and auburn, curly hair every morning when he woke up. He wanted to hear her sweet melodies that she would play on the piano. He had wanted little versions of them running around their front yard. He wanted to love her everyday, and know she loved him back.

"Forever." She whispered. She knew she was hurting him by leaving. He had told her many times that he loved her. She couldn't believe the sweet words he had murmured in her ears late at night. She wanted to believe he didn't care. It was easier, knowing he would be okay.

"Oh." They stood there. The building elevator came to a crashing halt, and the lights flickered. They were stuck. In an elevator. _Together._

An hour later, she was sitting in the corner, looking at her watch. He plane was taking off in a half hour. Surely she would miss it. She looked over at him, and frowned. He was pale, and breathing heavy. The inhaler was only keeping him breathing, but he wasn't doing it so well. This only happens when he's terrified. Getting trapped in an elevator was one of his biggest fears.

"It's going to be okay." She moved her body closer to him, and rested her hand on his leg. He only nodded, taking another deep breathe into the inhaler.

"I promise." She smiled, and dropped the inhaler in his lap.

"Like you promised before?" He retorted. She had promised to love him no matter what. She had said she would never leave, and that they would be together forever.

"Sorry." She mumbled. He looked at her fragile features, and cocked his head. She looked as though she was in despair. As if she hadn't slept in weeks. As if she hadn't wanted to go. As if she was being forced to. Then he realized, it was him. He had pushed her away. She asn't used to feeling loved.

"Don't leave."

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry _

"Excuse me?" She looked into his deep brown eyes. They were full of something. Hope? Love?

"Don't leave. I want you to stay, and be with me." She stood up, and walked in a tight circle. Suddenly, the elevator started shaking, and the lights turned back on. They felt it moving back down, as though nothing had happened.

"I don't know if I can do that." She looked down, and let a single tear slide down her face. She needed to be away from him. She needed to get away from this magnetic pull he had. She wanted him so bad.

"Why?" He lifted her chin up with his hand, and made her look up into his eyes. They both were silently crying.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now _

"Because I love you." The elevator door opened at the lobby, and she sprinted out. She put her bag into the passengers seat of her car, and drove away quickly.

He still stood there in complete shock. He hadn't thought she would leave because she loved him. Did she think she wasn't god enough? She was enough. She had been too much. It was better for her, to leave. He hated it, but he hoped, that she would be happy.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now _

A/N - so, that was it. It surely wasn't my best, and I know it, so don't give me hate reviews because I feel them coming. Please review, and critic is welcome, just not any "I hate this" reviews because those are upsetting. I'm working on another oneshot, and the next chapter of No Time For Tears. The song is White Horse by Taylor Swift


End file.
